1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shroud element for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 603 10 795 T2 discloses a plastic sealing plate for a motor vehicle. The sealing plate is connected to a support made of sheet metal.
It is the object of the invention to provide a shroud element for a vehicle, with the shroud element acting in a vibration-damping and noise-reducing manner and being configured in a visually attractive manner without being too involved.